


Klance Fic

by Space_Pirate (Rainbow_Snowflake)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I’m sorry, M/M, Romance, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Snowflake/pseuds/Space_Pirate
Summary: Note: We do not condone shaming your bird friends.This writing is definitely just about Klance. Enjoy.





	Klance Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note: We do not condone shaming your bird friends.   
> This writing is definitely just about Klance. Enjoy.

Keith, Lance, and Pidge were in the middle of space in the castle in the kitchen sitting on chairs. Suddenly, Keith stood up and looked at Lance.   
“I want you to kiss hug me Lance.”  
And then Pidge said, “Mmmmkay, I’ll leave.”  
Startled by the recent turn of events, Lance, who was shooketh, stood up and walked. The direction he walked in was towards Keef. Lance, now standing directly in front of Keith, began to slowly lean forward to hug Keith. Keith instantly hugged Lance back, and felt joy and emotion flowing through him.   
\------------------------------- Time Skip, 3 days -----------------------------  
It was Keith and Lance’s wedding, and both of them were more overjoyed than a child surrounded by tiny obese puppies. After they recited their final vows, and said, “I do,” and all that jazz, they kissed hugged.   
“We’re hubbies now!” said Keef.  
“I am currently more overjoyed than a child surrounded by tiny obese puppies at this situation!” said Lance.  
“You were never even boyfriends! ” said Pidge, “You guys fell in love like three days ago!”  
“Shut up you dumb bird” said Shiro the Clone. “They are in love and you’re just a bird with no feelings.”  
“False” said the Pidgeon, “I’m in love with Allura.”  
Allura, who was never included in this fanfiction, said nothing.  
“You are right about something,” said the wild Pidgey, “I’m a bird.”   
“But you don't have bird parents so you can’t be a bird because you don't have bird parents with bird genetics so you can’t be a bird” said the smart Hunk, who was never supposed to be in this fanfiction.  
Pidge, now inspired by her friend’s nonbelief, grew wings and flew into the sky like a pigeon. All that her friends were left with was a single splat of bird poop.  
ANd thaT's hOw PiDGE asCEndEd to bIRdhoOd.  
“The moral of this story,” said the smart Hunk, who was never supposed to be in this fanfiction “Is that you shouldn’t ever shame your bird friends, or else they will fly away and poop on you and you won't have a bird friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give us kudos and we shall bless you with more fanfic.


End file.
